pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Citizendium
. | url = http://en.citizendium.org/ | screenshot = | commercial = нет | type = Интернет-энциклопедия | reg = Необязательная (необходима для редактирования страниц) | owner = Ларри Сэнгер | author = Ларри Сэнгер | date_of_launch = 23 октября 2006 (pilot) 25 марта 2007 (public) | current_status = Beta | rev = | net_in = }} Citizendium, Ситизендиум (от — ) — это проект, предложенный 15 сентября 2006 года одним из основателей Википедии — Ларри Сэнгером. Предполагается, взяв за основу текущую версию английской Википедии, повысить достоверность информации за счёт привлечения к работе экспертов, а также за счёт усиления личной ответственности авторов. Главные идеи проекта 150px|thumb|left|[[Сэнгер, Лоуренс Марк|Ларри Сэнгер, шеф-редактор Citizendium.]] Основное отличие Citizendium состоит в отсутствии анонимного редактирования — чтобы начать работу, каждый автор должен представиться и сообщить своё настоящее имя. thumb|Структура статей Citizendium История thumb|График: число статей на начало работы пилотного проекта Начало — от идеи к первым пробам Пилотный проект Проект был анонсирован Сэнгером 15 сентября 2006, на 4-й конференции Wizards of OS в Берлине. Он не давал сроков окончания адаптации Википедии.Larry Sanger. «Citizendium launch plan as of September 26», Citizendium-l mail list, September 27 2006.WOS video stream containing Sanger’s announcement Однако 2 октября 2006 Сэнгер сообщил о старте пилотного полнофункционального вики-проекта в течение «одного-двух месяцев». В попытке ускорить темп роста проекта, 2 октября 2006 года модератор форума Citizendium Питер Хитчмоу предложил то, что он называл концепцией «Альфа-тестирования». Хитчмоу предложил ответвление нескольких статей Википедии на сайт, где участники форума Citizendium имеют право переписывать целый раздел содержания Википедии. Лари Сэнгер с энтузиазмом отнёсся к этой идее и первый предложил его уже существующую технологию Textop wiki как сайт для альфа-тестирования. Позже Сэнгер заявил, что Textop — не очень хороший выбор, но в продолжении проявил к нему интерес. Он предположил, что wiki с ограниченным доступом нужно попробовать и потребовал дальнейшего обсуждения. thumb|График развития (число статей в сутки). Ответвление Википедии В соответствии с «заявлением о намерениях» Citizendium.org, проект Citizendium вначале рассматривался, как ответвление Википедии. Предполагалось копирование каждой статьи — под GNU Free Documentation License — почти в том виде, как они существуют в ВикипедииLarry Sanger. «Why we should fork all at once», Citizendium-l mail list, September 29 2006. В настоящее время Citizendium существует только на английском языке, однако Сэнгер в своих очерках писал, что не сомневается в развитии других языковых ветвей проекта. В рецензии на книгу Эндрю Ки The Cult of the Amateur, Сэнгер иронически комментирует фразу Э.Ки: «The first example of a „solution“ he offers is the Citizendium, or the Citizens’ Compendium, which I like to describe briefly as Wikipedia with editors and real names. But how can Citizendium be a solution to the problems he raises, if it has experts working without pay, and the result is free? If it succeeds, won’t it contribute to the decline of reference publishing?» 27 сентября 2006 года Сэнгер взял «отпуск» в Цифровой Вселенной, чтобы основать полностью независимый «Фонд Citizendium». В первом пресс-релизе 17 октября 2006 года Сэнгер заявил, что Citizendium «скоро попытается сместить Википедию с места одного из основных источников информации в сети». Однако к началу 2009 года Citizendium состоял только из 10000 статей. Структура проекта Рабочие языки В настоящее время — только английский. Обсуждается вопрос о расширении числа функционирующих языковых ветвей проекта. Шаблоны в Citizendium В настоящее время в Citizendium очень мало шаблонов, но вполне допустима их адаптация из Википедии. Категории в Citizendium В настоящее время в Citizendium древо категорий не развито в должной мере, проблема обсуждается на форуме Citizendium. Политика и структура Лишь изредка в Citizendium разрешалось анонимное редактирование, включая возможную корректуру доверенными copy editors, которые имеют низкий уровень авторитетности, для правки орфографии, синтаксиса и грамматических ошибок, и т. п. Новых участников приглашают регистрироваться под реальными именами, с рабочим адресом электронной почты. (Детали этой процедуры несколько изменяются и дорабатываются). См. также * Список сервисов и инструментов Google Примечания Ссылки * Citizendium.org * Citizendium.org — открывшаяся английская версия проекта Citizendium * Citizendium Blog * Citizendium discussion list and archives * Citizendium forums * «Larry Sanger’s essay: Toward a New Compendium of Knowledge» (longer version) September 15, 2006 Категория:Веб 2.0 Категория:Онлайновые энциклопедии Категория:Свободные энциклопедии ar:سيتيزنديوم ca:Citizendium cs:Citizendium cv:Citizendium da:Citizendium de:Larry Sanger#Citizendium en:Citizendium eo:Civitendio es:Citizendium et:Citizendium eu:Citizendium fi:Citizendium fr:Citizendium he:סיטיזנדיום hr:Citizendium hu:Citizendium id:Citizendium it:Citizendium ja:Citizendium ko:시티즌디움 nl:Citizendium nn:Citizendium no:Citizendium oc:Citizendium pl:Citizendium pt:Citizendium sh:Citizendium simple:Citizendium sk:Citizendium sl:Citizendium sv:Citizendium ta:சிற்றிஸென்டியம் th:ซิติเซนเดียม tr:Citizendium uk:Citizendium zh:大众百科 zh-yue:Citizendium